She's a lady Not, a gentleman(?)
by Amaikurai
Summary: Amar al chico que odias. Quererlo en secreto, demostrarlo con odio, así es él. Siempre pelando una forma de captar su atención Song-Fic. Style/Kyman. She's a lady- Forever the sickest kids.


**XD Me encanta esta canción es de mis favoritas. Pensé que quedaría bien con un Kyman *-* Asi que me encargue de eso.**

**Kyle: Hey yo no soy una dama!**

**Saraí: Shh~**

**Asjkajskjas XD Pero es que asi es el titulo no me culpen(?)**

**T**itulo: She's a lady. Not, a gentleman(?)

**P**arejas: Style/Kyman.

**S**umary: Amar al chico que odias. Quererlo en secreto, demostrarlo con odio, así es él. Siempre pelando una forma de captar su atención.

**D**isclaimer: South Park no me pertenece, si no a Trey Parker y Matt Stone. De caso contrario sería tan yaoi como todos quisiéramos...

* * *

_She's a lady_

_I'm in love with a girl I hate_

_She enjoys pointing out every bad thing about me_

_I'm in love with a critic and a skeptic, a traitor_

_I'd trade her in a second_

Cartman miró con furia aquellos ojos verdes fijamente.

—Que sí y lo sabes, estúpido judío— Cerró los ojos y dirigió un gesto con sus manos como restando importancia. Después de todo él tenía la razón.

— ¡Eres un jodido rascista antisemita!—grito con furia Kyle. — ¡Hijo de puta!—siseo.

Cartman sonrió.

— ¿Ahora porque pelean?— llegó Stan seguido de Kenny que leía muy concentrado una revista porno. — No me digan, seguramente es una estupidez— tomo el puente de su nariz acostumbrado al típico cliché de aquellos dos.

—Stan… H-Hola— saludo Kyle cambiando su estado de ánimo por uno mejor; sonrojándose levemente, cosa que no fue pasada por el castaño.

Eric al ver el reciente cambio en el judío, frunció el seño.

—Marica— dijo tratando de captar de nuevo la atención del pelirrojo. Kyle volvió a giraras hacia Cartman y presiono sus puños enojado.

Stan tomo el hombro de su amigo calmándolo. Kyle sólo se limito a suspirar.

_She's a backseat driver_

_A drama provider_

_An instant update of the world_

_She's a first-class liar_

_A constant forgetter_

_She's attractive but bitter_

El cuarteto entro al salón como siempre y se acomodaron en sus respectivos asientos.

—Hey Kyle~—Cartman uso ese tono mimado de siempre. Viendo el rostro enojado del nombrado, se veía lindo de ese modo (nunca lo aceptaría), bueno solo un poco.

— No te pasare las respuestas, culón. —Adivino el pelirrojo con el seño fruncido— No estudie— dijo sacando un cuaderno y lápiz.

— ¿Tenemos un examen?—pregunto preocupado Stan.

—Si de química—explico Kyle.

—Lo olvide...— Stan golpeo su cabeza contra el mesa banco.

— No te preocupes. No reprobaras, te ayudare a estudiar, es hasta la quinta hora. —sonrió el pelirrojo.

—Gracias, viejo, me has salvado.

Cartman estaba molesto ¿Por qué si ayudaba a ese hippie marica de mierda y a él no? Stan no llevaba perfectas calificaciones pero tampoco tan malas, si reprobaba el examen nada pasaría. Entonces ¿por qué Kyle hacia tanto alboroto? Cartman lo sabía y no le agradaba para nada.

_Did you scream enough to make her cry?_

_It's a turn around_

_Turn around_

_Baby, don't return to me_

_If you think that I'm not worth your time_

Stan estaba deprimido, de nuevo; Wendy había terminado con él, como siempre. Así que el chico estaba en su fase gótica. A su lado yacía Kyle reconfortándolo, lo mismo de siempre.

Cartman llegó depositando su bandeja de almuerzo en la mesa.

— ¿Otra vez esa puta te dejo? —se burlo el castaño. Kyle le dedico una mirada fulminante.

— No sé que hice esta vez, Kyle, para que me dejara…

—Viejo tienes que olvidarla… Ella no te ama. — volvió a suavizar su rostro hacia su amigo.

Stan se quedo callado lanzando un sonoro suspiro.

—Pero es que no puedo hacerlo.

—Claro que puedes— Kyle sonrió dando apoyo.

—Pero yo la amo.

Kyle había llegado a su límite, siempre fue lo mismo desde los últimos 8 años. Le partía ver a su mejor amigo y amor platónico secreto así. Sin embargo Stan no comprendía que Wendy ya solo le usaba para pasar el rato.

— Tienes que olvidarla—no fue una opción más bien fue una orden. La sonrisa se borro y una expresión seria abarco el rostro del chico.

— ¿Que no entiendes Kyle?! Yo la amo. No puedes controlar mi vida. — grito Stan, descargando su frustración en su amigo. Para ese momento su voz se escucho más fuerte porque estaban solos ellos tres; el timbre del fin del receso había sonado, vaciando la cafetería.

Kyle le miro sorprendido, Stan JAMAS le había levantado la voz. Eso le dejo atónito. Se sentía como estúpido, el pelinegro amaba a Wendy jamás se fijaría en alguien como él…

Sintió resbalar algo por sus mejillas, las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos sin consentimiento.

Stan se dio cuenta de lo que hizo arrepintiéndose de ello.

— ¿Ky?—se acerco pero Kyle se alejó por inercia al ver la mano de su amigo acercándose a su mejilla. — Lo siento, yo-

Stan no pudo continuar. Ambos mejores amigos se quedaron atónitos.

—Estúpido—escupió sus palabras Cartman después de dar un puñetazo al pelinegro en la mejilla derecha. Luego se giro y salió encabronado del lugar a pasos largos ignorando el resto de su alrededor. ¿Cómo se atrevió a hacer llorar a su maldito judío?

_She's a lady_

_And ladies shouldn't be messed with_

_She's a lady_

_And ladies shouldn't be messed with_

_Take off your shoes_

_Come in the room_

_And baby, let's try not to argue_

_Turn out the lights_

_Turn on the radio_

_How can we fight when I'm too busy loving you?_

_I'm too busy loving you_

_I'm too busy loving you_

_Did you scream enough to make her cry?_

_It's a turn around_

_Turn around_

_Baby, don't return to me_

_If you think that I'm not worth your time_

Cartman entró a su habitación seguido de Kyle. Después de unas semanas de lo ocurrido con Stan; él y Kyle se hicieron novios, que no fue directamente cursi, solo pasó.

Kyle se sentó en la cama del castaño y casi enseguida en comenzó a besar su cuello causando pequeños gemidos en el pelirrojo.

—Cartman…Ah…—gimió intentando hablar— Ahora no.

—Calla judío, no tengo ganas de discutir.— ordeno serio.

Kyle le miro sorprendido.

Eric apago las luces mientras volvía a ver al pelirrojo. Estaba demasiado ocupado queriéndolo como para pelear con él.

Sin embargo, Cartman era el único que podía hacerlo enojar o llorar. Si Kyle derramara una lagrima; el culpable, quien fuera, sufriría tortuosamente.

_She's a lady_

_And ladies shouldn't be messed with_

_She's a lady_

_And ladies shouldn't be messed with_

_Here I am_

_There you go again, again_

_And we will not ever be 18 again_

_Again_

_And I'm worn out of fighting_

_And every night you leave crying_

_And I could use some time_

_Here I am_

_There you go again_

_So here I am, and I'm dying_

_And I'm waiting for you_

_Waiting for you_

_Come back, come back to me_

_And I'll take you gladly_

_And I'll take you anyway_

Porque el tiempo era el hoy, el pasado ya no regresaría así que aprovecharía el presente.

Volvió a besar aquellos suaves labios judíos, cuando Kyle detuvo su sesión de besos.

— ¿Qué?—pregunto molesto el castaño.

—No creo que debamos continuar…—explico el judío mirando al piso. — mira Cartman los dos nos odiamos no es correcto seguir con esto…

Hubo o un largo silencio.

— ¿Quieres decir que no merezco tu tiempo?—alzo una ceja, curioso.

—Yo…No, no me mereces…— contesto frunciendo el seño.

Eric suspiro.

—Bien— Kyle se giro a verlo ¿Que fue lo que dijo?— Esperare, estúpida rata judía.

Levantándose se alejo un poco del pelirrojo mientras él le miraba sorprendido.

— ¿Esperar? ¿A qué?

Cartman soltó una risita burlona.

—A que dejes de ser un jodido mentiroso.

—Yo no soy mentiros, culón— contesto enojado el chico.

El castaño lo tomo de los hombros mirándolo s los ojos fijamente.

—Dilo— ordenó. Kyle lanzo una mirada de confusión. Pasaron unos momentos en esa posición.

—Te-Te odio—pronuncio Kyle con un rubor en sus mejillas y una actitud de berrinche. Nunca lo aceptaría. Pero Cartman no lo soltó y volvió a pedir lo mismo. — ¡Agh! Está bien, te amo ¿contento?

Él sonrió arrogantemente.

Porque Eric Cartman siempre consigue lo que quiere aunque sea una marca rata judía, que parece una chica.

_Did you scream enough to make her cry?_

_It's a turn around_

_Turn around_

_Baby, don't return to me_

_If you think that I'm not worth your time_

_She's a lady_

_And ladies shouldn't be messed with_

_She's a lady_

_And ladies shouldn't be messed with_

* * *

**Y bien ¿Review? Eso me hacen súper feliz, además no cuestan nada *-***


End file.
